


So I Just, Baby, I Like You

by may_day



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Annoying Bandmates, F/M, MyDaySecretSanta2018, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts, also yoon dowoon's superior era is remember us change my mind, first time doing fluff so forgive this, happy holidays!!!, this is what happens when you're both a soft/hard stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_day/pseuds/may_day
Summary: Day6 members seem to love how red Dowoon can get from every time they tease and ship both of you, but they're oblivious to the fact that you and Dowoon have secretly been dating since months ago. One night, this changes though.





	So I Just, Baby, I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, this was... a whole road, I must say. One of the things I noticed is that I can't write short stories, so I apologize for the length of this text :'v This is a gift for sprkling_days on twt for #MyDaySecretSanta2018, thank you for the prompt, and thank you to Uyoo for organizing the event uwu I hope that you like it, happy holidays!!! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: Yoon Dowoon with white hair is the superior look, and that's the tea 7u7r

You and Dowoon share a playlist, where both add new recommendations for the other so through the day each one hears them. It’s one of the many little things that you enjoy from your relationship: you love music, you aren’t a sound engineer for no reason; he loves music, he isn’t the drummer of a band for no reason, so having a constant flow of quality sound being heard through your headphones made every single day better, even in the worst case scenarios. Subconsciously knowing that such a talented, kind, shy guy decided to share something as delicate and special like a song with you…

You smile widely on the bus at the music playing at the moment, The Wallstones lyrics making you swoon as if this was your first love.

_And you and you and you alone_  
_Can make quiver down to the bone_

_You're my everything_  
_You make me feel alright_

You keep your eyes closed, enjoying the song and the feeling.

♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡

“Stop the play and just kiss her, Dowoon-ah”, you hear Brian say from the couch, teasingly, while the rest of the members and Jimin start laughing and whistling. You make an exasperated grin, while you give a quick look to the mentioned member, which is fully blushing red. His silver almost white hair covers his eyes in an adorable way, and the blue sweater he’s using looks amazing on him. Your heart jumps at the sight, your breath catches, and you can feel how your mouth is almost throwing a “you make my heart flutter, Dowoon!” with a kiss to him, but you stop yourself for how cheesy that sounds. Your eyes go blank and then focus on the bassist.

“Stop! At this rate he will die of embarrassement, Brian”, you say while hitting him on his leg, making him wince. Sadly, this isn’t new. It’s a running joke the band has where they assure that you and Dowoon are secretly in love and should start dating; since Jimin introduced you to those five boys last year, they notice how the behavior of their maknae changed. It is not a secret how since the first moment Dowoon laid eyes on you, he acted more shy and awkward as usual. It was a bit hard at the beginning to hold a conversation with him, both not helping at all to make the talk went easier. That was until Jae mentioned the interest you shared on video games, and a big, bright bulb turned on between you. The change in the dynamic between you two changed drastically, almost comically: chatting and talking almost every day became part of your routine, having phone calls at 3 A.M. just for the sake to have some matches together over League of Legends became a very anticipated thing to do. Music recommendations? Pfff, even going to concerts together was a thing now (he will always make fun of you for crying and screaming terribly at one of Fall Out Boy’s songs). At some point, you started noticing how much you tended to look out for him every time you all went outside to have dinner, visit noraebangs, or just have some drinks and talk, or how he watched you when he thought you weren’t looking. In one of those nights where you were both having a walk in your neighborhood late at night, maybe at a moment where you both were aware of how much you liked the other, maybe at a moment where the stars aligned in the sky and you both felt a little braver than usual, and maybe because you hitting his arms continually was a big attempt to make your heart beat a bit slower, maybe you chose the best moment to tell him you like him a lot and ask him if you could start dating. The smile that Dowoon gave you after getting out of his surprise and processing your question was even more bright than the full moon that was at the sky at that moment, and you could swear the first kiss you had with him was the most beautiful one you’ve ever had in your short life.

And, well, the guys were right, all of that happened and still, you haven’t announced yet your relationship. At the time, you were still seeing if it could work, and after some months, you were definitely sure it will, but the topic… the right time hadn’t come up yet. Every time they wanted to announce it, something came up: one of the group’s schedules, one of the members saying something that ruined entirely the opportunity, one or more of them missing, even random stuff like Brian having an idea for a song and starting writing it at the spot. And also, it was fun to see them joke on something that they had no clue it was happening; they took being blind to a whole new level. Maybe soon a chance could come up, because both you and Dowoon were getting tired of hiding every time you wanted to hold hands or kiss each other.

“Well, it was fun and all but we have to leave now, kids: remember we have to get ready for the office party” Jimin reminds all. Both her and Dowoon invited you to the end of the year office party of all JYP employees, and your favorite drummer in the world promised that he would show you where did they practice and give you a drum solo (after weeks begging him to do it right after the first Day6 concert you attended) if you came. You accepted faster than a wink, for sure.

Everyone in the room starts standing up and picking all the mess they did in the small living room of your apartment after eating together, and you go to your kitchen to start washing the dishes. You are at the middle of it when you clearly recognize the presence that is leaving some dirty cups at your left.

“Do you want some help?” Dowoon asks, but you refuse. “After the party, do you want to come and play some rounds of Overwatch?”

“We both know you suck at Overwatch, so why would you even ask something like that?” you tease comfortably, a smile and curiosity lacing through your words.

“Oh,why can’t I want to practice a little with you? And don’t expose me like that. We know I’m always quiet about you dying everytime on Fortnit--”

“That’s not true.”

“My dear, precious girlfriend, Jae dies less than you, and you know it.”

You don’t know if you stay quiet for such insulting statement or for the fact he called you “dear, precious girlfriend” but nonetheless you threat to hit him, he fleeing away before you can do something. You huff, give up and keep washing the remaining stuff. He carefully comes back to your side and climbs to the countertop at your right, while he watches you finish your duty and hums and plays with his hands and legs a melody you recognize as the opening of one of the animes he started watching recently. You start smiling, forgetting the annoying comments from earlier and you let your heart fall a little bit deeper for him one hum at a time. 

You suddenly remind to ask him about at what hour you should meet this upcoming Saturday so you can go and look out for Christmas presents for your friends and family, but you notice the small chocolate mustache he is wearing, probably from the chocolate drink he asked for at the coffee shop near your house. You can’t suppress a small laugh for the childish look he’s giving away.

“Why are you laughing?” he asks, confusion enlacing his words. You walk near to him and you hold his cheek.

“Hold on a second” you take the sleeve of your sweater and, with it, you carefully clean his upper lip. He really keeps still like a statue, his eyes never leaving your face although you’re trying to just focus on the cleaning and not on the hot breath that comes from him, or the awareness of how close he is from you. No, definitely you’re just focused on his lip, just on his-

“And that’s it!” You exclaim, a little bit eager to finish with this than you should, your heart racing fast, so fast. Although you should get away from him, you can’t take your eyes from each other, you can’t even take your hand away from his cheek. You’re caressing it with all the care and love your heart can give, and he notices this, his eyes sparkling in a way they only do when he is with you. You smile by knowing that, and he smiles at your smile. When did you get so near of each other? When the space between your bodies got this small? No one knows and, to be honest, you don’t care enough for it to matter. Mere centimeters away from a kiss, you notice. Your noses are slightly touching, your breaths merging into something only yours.

“--yes, just let me leave these forks in the kitchen” you hear Jimin say, and then some steps increasing in sound coming. You reluctantly pull apart from him and keep washing the last glasses and cups, while Dowoon turns away so his red face isn’t visible, making a quick excuse of him looking out for something on the cupboards. Jimin appears, throws some garbage into the trash can and goes at your side to leave the dirty cutlery on the sink.

“Do you need help with something?”

“No, thank you, I’m almost done with everything” she looks at you, suspicious, and then she looks at Dowoon, who is still “looking out” for something.

“Dowoon, what are you doing here?”

“I- uhhh- can’t find toilet paper.”

“There’s some on the bathroom” Jimin points out, while trying to not smile at the embarrassed look and red face he showed when turning around. He smiles to her awkwardly and exits the place, locking himself in the restroom. Jimin lets out a small laugh.

“Why is he acting so weird?” she gives you a teasing look and then she goes to the living room to help with the cleaning, while you are left alone without knowing if he made a simple or a brilliant excuse with toilet paper.

♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡

7 P.M. Sungjin and the rest of the crew arrives at your place to pick you up. You see yourself one last time in the mirror, satisfied with how good you look, and then exit your house and enter the waiting car. When you see Dowoon, you almost faint: his white hair has been styled in a way his factions look even more dashing, he is wearing a dark suit and some makeup that make his eyes seem stunning, completing the look of such homme fatale in front of you. Whoever had even the little, insignificant idea that Yoon Dowoon wasn’t a visual has been terribly defeated by the image that is receiving you in that car. But it seems you don’t go as unnoticed as you thought you’ll be, because there are amazed looks and compliments raining from your appearance, the quietest but meaningful one coming from Dowoon himself. He is looking at you with a gaze that shows how much he loves you and how much he likes how you look tonight, but at the same time, there’s also another thing there that you can’t quite understand why is giving you shivers. Dowoon tries not to look at your way too much, and you are starting to think that maybe something is wrong, until Sungjin gives a quick look to the younger from the rearview.

“Dowoon-ah, stop salivating for her and just ask her on a date, she will say yes.”

Jae starts laughing, Younghyun starts bothering both of you, Wonpil joins Younghyun and Jae, their manager showcases a small smile and keeps driving, and Sungjin just enjoys the scene, without making any more further comments. You at this point want to die.

The trip is shorter than what you all thought, and you get into the building thirty minutes before the party starts. Once you are near the area where the event is going to take place, you ask where is the restroom. Wonpil shows you and you go immediately there. Fifteen minutes later, while exiting it, you encounter with the Korean, dark, live-action version of Jack Frost. Your heart starts beating faster than usual, and you don’t know if it’s for how hot he looks or for how, even with that look over him, he still seems like your embarrassed, shy, cute, competitive boy with whom you fell in love with. He gives you a small smile, his eyes imitating crescent moons.

“You look really beautiful tonight.”

Your heart flutters in your chest, his words striking you even more strongly than any other person’s elaborated compliment could have done.

“Well, you aren’t staying behind, Mr. Yoon.”

He gives you a shy smile, his ears turning red. “Cute”, you think. 

“Do you remember that I promised you to show you where do we practice?”

Of course you remember, that’s the one thing you haven’t forget on this evening. You nod.

“Well, do you want me to show it to you now?”

♡♢♡♢♡♢♡♢♡

You get to the practice room of the band, he letting you in before he closes the door. The place seems in order, but at the same time there are some messy details that truly makes it Day6’s place. You briefly wonder how many hours have they spent there in order to produce the songs now many people must have in their hearts, must be singing or humming while going at work, being with beloved ones, when waiting for the bus or subway to come and pick them, until your eyes catch Dowoon looking at you, an expectant gaze receiving you.

“Do you like the place?”

You nod, excited. “It looks amazing!”

He smiles and nods, and then he signals with his head the drum set, waiting for someone to play it. You know your eyes must be full of excitement for watching and listening to him play the drums, because he doesn’t say anything else and just goes and sits behind his beloved instrument, drumsticks appearing on his hands without you noticing from where and when did he got them. Without a word, he starts playing several songs, most of them being the ones you share on your playlist. You watch him, your brain divided between being enraptured by how much he seems to be having fun and having control at the same time, how passionate he looks playing them, and trying to decipher which song he is playing. After some seconds into a new song, you recognize it as one of his band.

“Pouring!” you exclaim, and all he does is play some seconds more before he makes a quick outro and then he screams his iconic “Hey!”.

You smile widely and he returns you the smile, his ears red but his eyes still showing how much fun he’s having. You can’t stay still in your place, since earlier today you have been wanting so much to at least hold his hand, and now both of you are alone, so you go towards him and before he even processes what’s happening, you envelop him in a tight hug, your head resting on his shoulder while his chin is barely placed over the space between your neck and shoulder, laughing a little for how unexpected everything is.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing, is just that… I love you, Yoon Dowoon” you feel his arms holding you a little bit tighter, notice how now his face is slowly burying in your shoulder like he was looking for a shelter and he found it. Simple words, but still your voice clearly shows how you’re pouring your heart on them, “I love you so so much.”

 

“I- wait”, he stands up from his seat and, carefully, guides you to the center of the room. He then hugs you again, tightly, while you return the hug. “Sorry, I thought it was a little uncomfortable for you to be bending and hugging me like that over there.”

Your heart jumps inside your rib cage, and for seventeenth time that day, you wonder what did you make in your past life in order to have someone as wonderful as Dowoon in your life. You have had to save Korea, for sure.

He continues what he was about to say before he took you both to the center of the room, “I love you too. I don’t usually say it, but I always hope my actions speak for me rather than my words.”

“Yeah, I noticed”, you laugh a little, too emotional to handle more words from him. One thing you have always liked about him was that he may not always express how he feels about someone, but when he did it you could tell he meant it. That’s why that, whenever he told you he loved you, your heart screamed of happiness, and that was the case right now. You bring your eyes up and hold his gaze, your hand touching his cheek like that morning, the difference being that you are now alone, and peace rules everything there. 

You can’t even notice when did you get so close, when did your chests were pressed against each other. You only notice the soft caress of lips against lips, and then it turns into a soft press. It’s a tender, chaste kiss, one that’s just warm and sweet, one that expresses the purest of loves. You can’t say you regret the day you confessed to him. You pull apart and just watch each other’s face for a moment. Then another kiss comes. And another. And another.

It gets to a point where it starts mixing with other feelings, with other sensations. You start holding everytime a little tighter to Dowoon’s sturdy frame, while he tighs his grip on your waist, both deepening the kiss. His hands are broad and strong, and your mind plays tricks with you about how good must his fingers feel. He lightly bites your lower lip, making you gasp and giving him entrance to play with your tongue, while you reciprocate enthusiastically. Your knees are starting to feel weak, and so you start pushing him to somewhere where you can have more stability; a couch crosses your way, where he loses balance and falls in it. You get over his lap, your legs trapping his and a breathless smile forming in your face, expecting his next move. Your arms are at both sides of his head and he, without aparting his eyes from yours, starts caressing with featherlike fingers one of them, from your shoulders to the very tip of your fingers, slowly. You close your eyes, trying to stop any type of sound from coming out of your mouth, but he then chooses to start kissing your neck. Your hands automatically go to his head, passing your fingers through his soft hair, sometimes tugging some of the strands for how good it feels his teeth and tongue working out your neck and shoulders. He does it delicately but throughtfully, making your mind start going dizzy, in a way not even the strongest of alcohol could make you feel. You can’t stay up for so long so you sit hardly on his lap, your legs giving up. A muffled sound comes from him, and you start to feel how affected he is for the situation. It turns you on starting to be aware the effect you’re causing on him, and a pleasant thrill runs through your spine up to your lower body parts. Your hips start making slow circles against his pelvis, and some deep, low moans start coming out from him to the surface. Your skin starts having goosebumps at such sound, the need and desire for the man under you starting to be too overwhelming to handle, so you look into his eyes and then you kiss him fiercely, he corresponding eagerly to it. Your hands start going down his chest, down his belly, getting to the upper part of his hips. You start to slowly unfasten his belt, while his hands start going up the skirt of your dress, the cloth slowly revealing your legs and caressing and massaging all the skin his hands can touch. You can hear whispers coming from him, calling your name, and you moan at the sound of his voice. He looks so disheveled and lost in desire, making him look thousands of times hotter than what he already was. You return to kiss him, and your trembling fingers finally can unfasten his belt and unzip his trousers, but then some voices and a door opening can be heard from where you are.

“--must b- OH MY GOD, HYUNG, THEY’RE HERE!” Wonpil exclaims, his voice muffled.

You quickly stop what you’re doing and look back to see how the keyboardist is covering his face while laughing, and next Jae, Brian, and Sungjin appear at the door to be quickly turning at the sight. They’re all still not facing you in order to let you adjust your clothes, but you can see Jae and Sungjin’s ears going red, while Wonpil and Brian seem to be trying to hold their laughter.

“Please explain yourselves?” Jae asks, embarrassed.

“What do they have to explain? We ruined their mood, hyung” Brian teased, more annoying than ever, his voice screaming that hell will overtake you in the several weeks to come.

After you adjust yourselves and you get off of Dowoon’s lap, you sit in the couch awkwardly and you give them a signal that you’re presentable. They turn and you, with a small smile imitating some iconic ones from your boyfriend while lifting your arms and covering Dowoon’s more than red face, make a dubious, awkward exclamation as a way of announcement.

“Surprise?”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.2: RIP Dowoon's white hair (2018-2018)


End file.
